A database may store a large quantity of data gathered for a range of related data, which a user might want to analyze and compare to identify relationships and correlations between the data. For example, a system may comprise a large number of sensors that each collect measurements at regular intervals, and the measurements may be stored in the database and/or a system of databases. The measurement data can be supplemented with other data, such as information regarding events that occurred while the system was operational, and the supplemental data can also be stored in the database and/or the system of databases.
In some cases, a user may attempt to analyze a portion of the stored data. For example, the user may attempt to analyze a portion of the stored data that is associated with a specific time period. However, as the number of measurements increases over time, it can become very difficult for the user to identify the relevant data and perform the analysis. Also, the amount of raw data and analyzed data can become large requiring considerable data storage capabilities in the system.